Currently, small businesses that have limited funds may have little or no ability to enhance their goods and services. Consequently, a small business may miss out on an opportunity to offer expanded goods and services that are tailored to the individual customer. For example, a small business may be limited to only what a service provider happens to suggest or mention to the customer. Furthermore, the information the service provider presents to the customer can often be incomplete and even incorrect. Current marketing and advertising solutions are generally directed toward large business enterprises. Unfortunately, these solutions are generally large-scale expensive solutions, rather than low-cost solutions that small businesses can afford.
In a small business environment, offers for products and/or services are typically made face-to-face once a customer arrives at the business establishment. Consequently, offers are usually made one customer at a time. However, a drawback of this “one at a time” face-to-face interaction is that it is time consuming and inefficient. Further, it requires that service personnel remember and correctly communicate every offer. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in the technologies by which small businesses can provide marketing and advertising information to their customers and in a manner that is affordable.